miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zev Nejem
Zev Nejem is the Moroccan owner of the Wolf Miraculous which takes the form of an upper arm cuff. His Kwami, Luppe, gives him the ability to transform into the superhero Timber. Zev is an original character that belongs to tumblr user antigravityhats Personality As a civilian Zev is a witty guy, who has lots of "friends". That being said, there is practically no one Zev is actually close to. He tends to isolate himself emotionally, and pull away from long term relationships in any capacity. Despite loving being in a group, he often takes lengths to distance himself from them. Zev also tends to not bother to censor himself, which can make him seem a bit rude. He also has a tendency to talk to himself and had trouble focusing one one task for too long, both of which can get him into a bit of trouble every now and again. At times, he can be rather sensitive, often taking offense at things that may seem small to others. While not prone to bursts of anger, this sensitivity just encourages him to pull away from others. Timber, however, is quite different than Zev. When he's Timber he allows himself make connections with others (perhaps due to the fact that no one can really know him when he's in the costume). Timber also isn't afraid to talk about his feelings. He is also incredibly focused and, incidentally, a great listener. He's very good at persuading others to open up and at peacekeeping. He prefers to go into things with an organize plan, but is adaptable enough to deal with more impulsive characters. However, he can sometimes be nosy, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong in an attempt to help. He is also quite protective of his in group. Thinking of them like his 'pack' he will not hesitate to go full blown Mama Bear on someone who hurts them or threatens them. Appearance Zev has olive green eyes and short, messy black hair. He sports the beginning of a goatee (which he is very proud of) and is covered in moles, the most noticeable of which can be found beneath his left eye. He cares very little of his appearance, often allowing his hair to just do as it wills. His clothing varies, but is generally casual without being sloppy. The only constant is, in public, he always wears long sleeves, in order to hide his Miraculous. When deactivated, the Miraculous is a white metal band that sits around his right bicep. When active, the Miraculous gains a full moon that gradually wanes to a new moon after he uses his power. As Timber, he ways a gray blue skintight suit. His gloves are white, as is the sash wrapped around his waist. His mask is integrated in with the hood of his suit, on which two ears sit. When transformed, his eyes turn yellow and he gains a pair of triple bladed Katar - which he is still learning how to properly use. Abilities Zev himself is a very talented cook. He likes to experiment with foods and, while it may not always end well, he's come up with more than a few brag worthy dishes in his day. He's also quite skilled at reading atmospheres and is quite adept at being able to adapt to how someone is feeling. He's also great at impersonations! As Timber this ability to read the room only intensify. He's almost hyperaware of body language, tone, and general demeanor, which is part of why he's such a good mediator. His primary ability is to manipulate sound waves. This can manifest itself in a few different ways. The most physically noticeable is using it to magnify a sound wave to use it as a physical attack, however he can also use it to manipulate his own voice to sound however he likes. He also has the ability to use sound hypnosis to put someone at ease. This final ability, takes a lot out of him and Luppe. Finally, being transformed also increase most physical attributes, from speed to strength to stamina, with his senses of smell and sound being the most dramatically heightened. Trivia * His name means 'wolf star' * His kwami, Luppe, eats popcorn ** This annoys Zev greatly, as that means having to wait to for the popcorn to pop every time Luppe needs to eat. Category:Miracusona